


Stars Align (Actor AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe got cast in your favorite franchise. But because of of his contract, he can’t tell you what the role is. You end up getting cast in Poe’s favorite franchise. Oh revenge is sweet.Poe: DC - Jason Todd - BatmanReader: Marvel - Amora the Enchantress - Thor
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stars Align (Actor AU)

When Poe got the call from his manager, he was absolutely ecstatic! He got the role of Jason Todd to be in the live action adaption of Batman: Under the Red Hood! Oooohhh he knew you’d freak out since DC was one of your favorite franchises. However, his manager notified him that in his contract, he can’t say anything about his role or the upcoming movie just yet. So that meant he couldn’t tell you exactly. But still, he was gonna brag anyway.

“Baaaabe! Y/N! Love of my liiiiife!” You heard Poe sing out as he made his way to the living room.

You groaned and sat up from the couch, “Oh God. What is it?”

“I got a roooole!”

“That’s great babe! What is it and what movie?”

Poe smirked mischievously, “That’s the thing, I can’t tell you.”

“What? Are you kidding me?”

Poe laughed evilly, “Nope. AND it’s for a DC movie.”

Your eyes widened, “Are you frickin kidding me?! You’re going to be in a DC movie and you can’t even tell me?!”

Poe shrugged still donning a smirk, “It’s in the contract, babe.”

“Ugh, curse those contracts!”

* * *

A month later, you were done trying to convince Poe to tell you who he was playing. Therefore, as revenge, you decided to audition for an upcoming Marvel movie. Weeks later, you received a call from your manager saying that you got the role! You’ll be playing Enchantress in the upcoming Thor movie! Oooohh Poe was gonna go wild! But, like DC, in your contract with Marvel it says that you can’t tell anyone about your role or the movie until it is publicly announced by the studios. Now it was time for you to know something that Poe couldn’t know.

You skipped into the bedroom and catapulted yourself onto the bed landing next to Poe, “What’s got you so giddy?”

“I got a part!”

Poe sat up, “Really? That’s great! What movie?”

“Oh yeah know…a Marvel movie…”

Poe’s jaw dropped, “You’re kidding.”

You slowly shook your head and made a smirk that matched Poe’s a month a go, “Nope. I got a role in your favorite fandom and you can’t know anything!” You stuck your tongue out at him.

“Is this payback?”

“You know it.” 

* * *

As fate would have it, both of your roles were publicly announced online….at the same time.

“You’re going to be Red Hood?!”

“You’re going to be Enchantress?!”

The both of you hugged each other.

“That’s so cool! Jason Todd is amazing! And hot. But now that you’re playing him, he’s soooo much more hotter.”

“Enchantress is so seductive and clever and manipulative. Fuck! You’re gonna look sexy as hell!”

Both of you just stood there smiling at each other. Then you gave him _the look._ Poe’s genuine smile turned into a seductive one, “Celebratory sex?”

You nodded, “Yup,” making the ‘p’ pop.

“God, I love you.” Poe grabbed you by the hips and brought you closer.

Your arms lazily hung off his shoulders, “Hmmm. I know.”


End file.
